Tomorrow
by OhGodNotInTheFace
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls have taken on many foes. None are too big or too strong for them to take down. What happens when the girls encounter and enemy that is too big and too strong? A foe that simply could not be defeated by them? Enemies and friends alike must come together and set aside differences to take down the world ending harbinger, but will it be enough?
1. Another day in Townsville

THUNK!

A green blur shot across the streets, smashing into the building across from the striker. Mojo Jojo let out a cackle as he brought his mechanical arm back from his punch, a grin plastered onto his face as he prepared for his next move. The citizens of Townsville merely passed by the the giant mech having been used to his nearly daily shenanigans. It was just like any other day in Townsville. The bad guys try to destroy the city and the Powerpuff Girl's come by and clean up the mess. There never was an enemy too big or too tough for the Powerpuff's to take on.

Blossom and Bubbles floated next to each other, Bubbles looking back at the giant hole in the building with a dazed Buttercup rubbing her head and teeth grit. Blossom looked ahead at the foe before them, studying the mech while trying to find a weakness. To give Mojo credit, it was pretty dumb for Buttercup to just rush into a battle like that and not expect to get hit right off the bat. She should be thanking her lucky stars that he didn't set off any missile right away when Buttercup rushed in like that. From what she could see, the giant mech not too far was a mech nearly identical to the Powerpuff Dynamo, with the exception of it looking more like Mojo. Blossom sighed to herself.

"You'd think that he'd be a little more creative with his giant robots at this point." Blossom said to herself loud.

"Do you think Buttercup's going to be okay?" Bubbles asked worringly, still looking back at buttercup.

"She'll be fine Bubbles, let's try to focus for now. No more going in like that." Blossom said. "Got it Buttercup?" She yelled out.

Buttercup mumbled under her breath, pulling the rubble off herself and dashing next to her sisters. Buttercup's hair a mess with the debris in her hair as dust slowly fell into the streets below, her arms crossed as she impatiently waits for the command from her oldest sister. Bubbles emitting a giggle at the brashness of her sister.

Mojo Jojo let out another cackle, his laughter echoing throughout the city. "Foolish Powerpuff Girls, today is the end for you! For I, Mojo Jojo will defeat you, as that is what I must do in order to conquer the world, which cannot be done without you little girls out of the picture, the picture of which I..." Mojo Jojo rambled on, his Mech pointing at the girls in exaggeration as he continued with his speech.

The speech being filtered out of Blossom's brain as she looked on behind the Mech and noticing it had a huge purple cape just like Mojo Jojo, it moving and sliding across the street below as Mojo made gestures throughout his speech. _Why would he make a cape that big?_ Blossom inquired to herself.

"And that day is today!" Mojo finished, snapping Blossom out of her train of thought. She looked back at the mech and noticed the missiless that lined up across each of arm streteched out and legs. A gasp escaped her lips as Mojo grinned from within his monstrous machine. "Farewell, Powerpuffs!" He maniacly laughed as the missiles flew out in rapid speed. Blossom collected herself and looked next to herself and her sisters, each of them giving a reassuring nod as they divided up on multiple directions.

The missiles locked onto each one of them randomly. Bubbles heading right, Buttercup heading left, and Blossom heading back away of the Mech.

Buttercup looking back and saw the missiles drawing closer, she turned a block as one of the missiles hit a side of the building and another hitting a streelight. The debris of the building falling onto the citizens below, all of them pulling out an umbrella to block the dust as the heavier rocks crumbled nearly inches away from them. Buttercup sighing in relief and pulling upward with the missiles continuing their pursuit.

Bubbles playfully and effortlessly dodging and weaving inbetween each of the missiles as they collided with each other when attempting to turn back around. Multiple explosions could be heard across the city as the fireshow continued. Two missiles coming from opposite directions sped through the air inching nearer and nearer to Bubbles. She looked at the one in front of her as she heard the one behind her growing closer. Right as the missile heading in front of her nearly touched her face, she leaned back as the missile behind her just barely missed its target and she fit right inbetween each passing missle with ease. The missiles exploding upon each other after attempting to return. She stared at the explosion, it's smoke covering the sky. A trail of blue light remaining in her path as more missiles came in her direction.

Blossom continued straight ahead of her path and slowly rose up above the city to keep the citizens from harm, the missles continuing to pursue her every move behind her. She closed her eyes and rose up higher, relaxing herself as she took in a deep breath and rose above the clouds. Mojo Jojo looked up, puzzled trying to figure out where the red headed Puff had disappeared to. Blossom let out a deep breath and opened her eyes as she somersaulted into a loop, heading backwards to where she originally started. Mojo Jojo panicked as her saw her drawing closer. His hands gipped on the launch stick, as he continuously thumbed down on on the launch button.

"No! Bad Powerpuff! Do not bring the missiles of Mojo Jojo back to Mojo Jojo! For it is Mojo Jojo's missiles that must destroy you, and by you bringing back Mojo Jojo's missiles you are attempting to destroy Mojo Jojo, which I can not let happen!" He shouted, as he continued pressing the fire button.

Blossom gave a cocky grin, her eyes locking at the missiles coming her direction. A missile flew right past her face, she briefly saw her reflection from the shine of the metal as it flew past to the right of her and clashed with a missile behind her. Another few exploding behind her as she barrel rolled past each missile. The explosions lighting up the sky behind as she glared ahead at the mech. Dodging left, right, and over she made it through each one with ease and was lowering down to around the mech's chest area from a few blocks across.

Mojo Jojo saw an opportunity and opened his arms, hoping to squash the puff the second she arrives in front of him. _Just a little more Powerpuff..._ He thought to himself. This is too easy, he amused. She's going to try to hit him head on, but he won't let that happen. The second she gets within range, he just has to smash his hands together. It's the perfect plan. _Just a little bit more..._ He continued. The explosions continued to grow bigger as she drew near until...

CLANK!

The loud clank echoed through the city, it's shockwave smashing the windows of the buildings nearby. _Yes! I got her!_ Mojo cheered to himself in his head. _Now to see the corpse of the leader of the powerpuffs._ Mojo continued, as he opened up his hand and to see... Nothing! Well, not nothing. Infact, there were a few dozen of missiles coming directly in his path.

"Auuugh!" Mojo Jojo yelled, putting his mech's arms up in defense against the onslaught. Each one pushing him backwards, but doing no serious damage. Each one pleting and slamming him out and back into his chair, his head hitting the controls. It continued for a few more econds until the last one hit him. The smoke blocking his view. He rose himself back into his chair, sore from being thrown around from the barrage. He adjusted himself and gripped his controls again.

"Cursed Powerpuffs! You will rude the day you..." He started, but was cut short when the smoke cleared up and he noticed the green puff heading in his direction, just like Blossom. He looked up at another screen and noticed that his robot was heavily damaged from the previous missiles. He turned back at the green menace that was charging straight at him. This time, he's ready. He's not going to let her escape. He already managed to land a blow on her before, he just has to do it again Instead of standing there and clapping in front of him, he'll lean forward and knock her back into the missiles. He relished in the thought of getting her out of the way, and having the other two attend her funeral.

He cocked the mechs right arm back. Buttercup flew towards him, her arms cross with an unamused glare. Closer and closer she drew as a bead of sweat formed on Mojo's head. He cocked his arm a little farther back for good measure. Suddenly, she increased her speed, catching Mojo Jojo offguard as he immediately thrusted forward. She stopped right in front of the fist as it appeared in front of her. Mojo noticed the lack of impact and feared for the worst. Buttercup poked her head over the fist and gave a wave as the missiles flew past her and slammed into the Mojo once again. He gripped onto his controls, in hopes of keeping himself stationary with no use. He was rocketed forward and slammed into the glass in front of him, cracking it slightly.

The attack eventually ended with Mojo picking himself back up, shaking his head and slowly limping over back to his chair. Forcefully pulling himself back up on his chair, he gasped for air looking back in front of him. He looked up at his mech state. Another hit like that, and it's over. He can't risk another hit like that. Once again, the smoke cleared and... Wait a minute, where were the Powerpuff Girls?

"Oh Mr Mojo!" A bubbly voice behind him said. Followed by the sound of yet another wave of missiles heading his way.

He didn't even attempt to turn around. He just put his chin on his left hand and waited for impact.

* * *

Mojo Jojo slammed open the door to his home. Bruises and cuts all over himself as he limped to his couch. He flopped onto it, a pained groan escaping him. Once again his plans of world domination had been thwarted and foiled by the Powerpuffs.

"Curses..." He groaned as he slammed his fists onto the cushions. "Cursed Powerpuffs! Why must I, Mojo Jojo constantly be defeated, crushed, and humiliated by those little brats! No matter what I build, it is never enough to bring own those three pesky kids of which I want to destroy for world domination!" He yelled aloud.

The room hung silent. The silence bothered him, no, it filled him with anger. He enjoyed the loudness and chaos he brought to Townsville, but even he noticed the calmness within the streets. As years passed, he noticed the town and its citizens grew bored of his antics and had grown acustom to it. He no longer brought fear with each mighty machine he made. They just got used to it and let the Powerpuffs deal with it.

His let his arms dangle of the side of the couch as he grumbled under his breath. He groaned and looked across the room. It was night time at this point, papers laid across the room of his plan to hopefully take down the puffs. What a waste of time that was. Was world domination really worth all this effort? From weeks to months to years he has constantly tried to rid the world of the Puffs, only to meet disappointment each time. He doesn't like losing, but that feeling of winning is what's driving him to continue with his plans. Years and years of planning has gotten to him. Is it worth it at this point. He laid back and looked up at the ceiling, pondering to if he should continue with his scheming at this point.

A few minutes pass as he puts his hands up to his eyes. He brought his hands under his eyes and pushed himself off the couch. He had to get his mind off of the Powerpuffs for now. The thought of them is bringing back the pain from earlier. He flinched while trying to push himself off the couch. His arms shook and his legs on the verge of snapping, he rose from the couch and moved across the room, kicking the papers as he passed by. He longed for the warmth of his bed, hoping to start the next day a new when something caught his eye.

He looked at the chair in the room he passed by, with a telescope looking directly up at the stars. Something compelled him to look up at the stars. It has been a while since he last looked at them. Perhaps if a shooting star passes by, he can make a wish.

Fat chance, he thought to himself, but still decided to check it out anyways. He limped his way into the room and climbed into the chair. Leaning back, he brought the telescope to his eye. Looking up as the stars shone in the night. They sparkled in lit up the night, he took notice and found the star formations he once saw when he was younger. The big dipper, Sagitarrius, Polaris, and...

...

Strange. That doesn't seem to be a star. He focused on it and tried to decipher exactly what it was. It certainly wasn't a star, nor was it a planet of any kind.

"What exactly are you?" Mojo asked aloud, putting his hand up to his face and stroked his chin in thought.

After a few seconds of pondering as to what it could be he stopped stroking his chin. A coldness entered his body. He put the telescope back, his eyes widening. This wasn't something he thought was real. This was something far bigger than him, or the Powerpuff's. This was the end. He realized that the thing was a beast of massive proportions. Bigger than anything he's ever seen or even dreamed of seeing. The mere thought of thinking about looking up in his telescope brought shivers down his spine. He gulped.

"The powerpuffs can't win against that..." He said to himself. Saying it aloud, brought even more fear as he came to the realization that this very well could be the end. He leapt out of his chair and headed out, now realizing at the danger at hand. This wasn't something he nor the Powerpuff's could take on alone.


	2. The planet devourer

"Now class, please take your seats."

The door closed behind Ms Keane, the chatter of the kids walking to their desks still in the mindsets of Summer. It had been a good summer for the most part. Villains hadn't been as frequent in the recent months and the city, for the most part, had been relatively peaceful. The occasional purse thief would pop up from time to time, but no major threats had appeared. This wouldn't bother a lot of people, but to Blossom, it had kept her on edge. Blossom stared at the desk in front of her, not noticing her younger sister to the left of her waving her hand to get her attention.

"Helloooo? Are you there Blossom?" Bubbles said.

"Oh, sorry Bubbles. I just kind of spaced out. What was it?" Blossom asked.

The blue blonde shifting her eyes to the left, gesturing to look ahead at the front of the class at a confused Ms Keane.

"O-oh. Sorry Ms Keane. Can you repeat the question?" Blossom stamered, trying to recollect herself. A couple of chuckles could be heard around the class, particularily a few desks behind her where no doubt Buttercup and Mitch are sitting next to each other. Hopefully for the sake of the class that doesn't last long.

"What did you do over the Summer, Blossom?" Ms Keane said with a smile, ensuring Blossom that she has no reason to be nervous. Blossom regained her composure and told everyone her stories of how she visited many museums and how she is studying to become a professor just like her father. Meanwhile, in the back of the classrom, Mitch and Buttercup were in the middle of their own discussion.

"At least you got to go somewhere. I had to stay in this stinking city with nobody to hang out with." Mitch said in a pout.

"Well to be honest there wasn't anything going on over at Jump City anyways. Just weird people and a dumb cross on an island near the city. I was told a lot of action goes down over there, I would have totally stayed here if there was anything to do." Buttercup replied back.

"Just because there aren't any monsters or bad guys, doesn't mean you should just ditch me for the summer like that. Was really lame of you to do."

Yeah yeah... You'll get over it." Buttercup said with a wave of the hand.

"What, you think I like staying home alone with my parents arguing? I need to get some time away once in a while, and you're one of the only people I can really trust to hang out with."

"It's not a big deal, we'll go to the arcade later today. Okay?" Buttercup said, knowing that she doesn't have any money on her. She knows Mitch will pay for it all if she just gives him the puppy eyes.

"That's more like it. Don't shove me out of the way this time when I start beating the crap out of you in the shooters." Mitch said, rubbing his arm in memory of the last, more violent than usual round they played with each other.

"You got it, win every round and then beat the crap out of you."

"That's r- No! BC-"

Buttercup laughed. "Im only messing with you dude." She said, giving him what she considers a playful punch on his arm, to him is more like getting hit by a truck. He flinched on her 'playful' hit and rubbed his arm.

"Y-yeah..." He said, arm already turning red. He looked back at Buttercup. "Hey... Do you ever get, ya know."

Buttercup titled her head in confusion.

"Get what?" She asked questioningly.

"Well, ya know. Nervous. When you're fighting the bad guys out there. Every time I watch you on the news, you seem to have a determined look on your face like as if you enjoy the challenge." He asked.

"Pssh, me nervous? Why would I ever get nervous at Townsvilles crooks. They're a bunch of losers." She said with a smug grin.

"I get nervous."

Buttercup looked even more confused. This certainly was unlike him, he's usually the tough guy who doesn't like to show off weakness. Sheesh, the poor guy must have really been lonely.

"I get nervous." He continued. "Because if one thing goes wrong, if somehow one of you were to mess up, it's all over." He said looking down at the floor. "I mean- not for you of course, I mean you're totally awesome and if you were to go it probably would be in an awesome way- I mean, not that it's.. It's..." He paused, catching himself. "Man, I just don't want you to get hurt or soemthing stupid like that. Who else am I going to kick the crap at in the arcade?" He caught himself, trying to not make himself look like a total dweeb.

"Look bud, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, and neither-"

"Buttercup." Ms Keane interjected. Buttercup and Mitch both turning their heads to the front of the class. "Do you have anything that you ould like to share with the rest of the class?" she said as the whole clas turned. Buttercup looked around and slouched in her chair, mumbling under breath in response.

Blossom turned back around. Of course she really shouldn't be surprised. This how it pretty much goes whenever those two are around. Always interrupting class, always giving Ms Keane a hard time. Blossom admired how Ms Keane was able to deal with all of them, it's amazing that she doesn't have any kids of her own and is able to deal with all of them without losing her mind. Blossom opened her notebook and turned past her team fighting plans in case one of the usual baddies were to attack the town, and turned to a fresh page to take notes from class.

Bubbles looked out the window, asking herself as where the others kid come from. Do other parents just have chemical X laying around? Where do they come from? Are the other kids parents also professors? Bubbles looked at each passing cloud trying to come up with ridiculous conclusions as to where the other kids came from for the majority of the class.

* * *

Mojo Jojo paced back and forth around his lair, eyes bloodshot and weary. For once he did not have a plan to take over the city or destroy the powerpuff girls. He didn't even have a plan for world domination at this point. He just wanted to know what was coming and how to avoid it. After his months of studying myths and legends of the world and the universe, there was only one to match the description as to what was coming, and it wasn't pretty.

Hours upon hours a night, he studied this being, this world devourer. As time consumed his nights sleep, his mentality state had begun to slip. Any attempts to come up with a positive outcome from the situation at hand proved false. Witht he powerpuff girls at least, there was maybe a chance he could get a lucky hit in. There were no other options for the beast that is coming. Only death.

"Gyaaahh!" He yelled, falling to the floor on his hands and knees. "How could I, Mojo Jojo rule the world when there is no world to rule!" He yelled, slamming his fists on the ground. "This can not happen. It WILL NOT happen!" He continued. His body shook as he hunched down and then slowly rising up he walked over to his chair and slumped down.

"This thing is after something, but what?" He asked himself. A knock on the door broke him away from his thoughts.

"Strange, Mojo Jojo is not expecting any visitors." He said, getting up from the floor and making his way to the door, opening it and finding the red one themself, Him.

"Oh hello there, Jojo." Him said, his voice in a caring manner. "We were just wondering why you were just, oh I don't know, NOT pulling your wieght in defeating the Powerpuffs!" Him said, his voice changing from caring to sinister immediately.

"Yes, yes, I know... It's just that there are more important matters to attend to." Mojo said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Him didn't realize until now, but he noticed just how sleep deprived Mojo looked. His fur was a mess, his eyes sagged and were bloodshot, and it looked as if he could barely hold himself up.

"Are you okay there, Mojo? You don't look a you normally do." Him asked.

"No. I am not okay. Have you not looked up in the sky lately?!" Mojo asked, frustration starting to grow in his voice. Him looked up and placed a claw up onto his chin and looked up at the sky. It was dark out, so if there was something Mojo was expecting Him to see other than stars, more than likely it's not going to be seen.

"If this is some kind of game, it's not amusing." Him said, his eyes looking down at Mojo for a brief second and back up at stars.

"No you fool, you can't see it from there." Mojo said, turning as he gestured Him to follow. "Let me show you just what is coming.", with that he walked back into his lair, Him still at the front entrance for a few seconds, before shrugging and following Mojo.

* * *

"Ahh yes." Him said, a frown of disappointment growing on his face.

"So you know what it is correct?" Mojo asked, a concern and curiosity growing within him. Him pulled his face away from the telescope and looked at Mojo. Him's face more serious than Mojo has ever seen before.

"That is, Tunshi." Him said.

"Tunshi?" Mojo asked.

"Yes, the great whale. It is known as a planet devourer, but it isn't necessarily after the planets themselves. It's after what is on the planets." Him said, peering back into the telescope.

Mojo's hope started to spread, perhaps they can give it whatever it wants, it will leave.

"Although the answer may sound simple, you're not going to like it." Him continued.

"What then? If we can just give it what it wants, then it will leave?" Mojo asked, pleading for answers as to what they can do to prevent the disaster from coming.

"Yes, but in order to do that the Powerpuff girls must give themselves up, as well as the Rowdyruff boys." Him said, looking back from the telescope. "Mojo, it's after chemical X."

* * *

Deep within space, the great whale Tunshi rests. It's eyes closed as it's hums echo throughout the emptiness of space. Light blue streaks of energy course through it's body dimly glowing throughout the darkness. Rocks and metoers float by the massive creature, as a grim reminder of the lost histories of the planets that crumbled before it. On the back of the beast, lines of constructs that stood dormant and as quiet as the emptiness of space itself, stood still. The faces of a young girl, pale as snow with hair to match placed on each of the metallic bodies. The metal blades that are ready to strike at a moments notice, sheathed within each of their own sleeves. A light blue circle pulsing, growing, and disappearing on the ground from the tip of their bladed legs.

One of the constructs in the front, had awoken. It's light blue eyes glowing as it slowly opened. An ambassador of the great whale, Iris had detected a problem of the planets they are about to come into contact with. Her face unmoving as she had determined her next motive.

"False life." She said, before a light blue glow emanated from her chest and spread throughout her body. The glow growing brighter until it had grown near blinding before it had disappeared. The construct that stood there, gone in a flash of light setting out on its targets on earth.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time, a new foe appears! The ambassador has come and is hunting those of "false life". What is it's true motives? Next chapter will be a longer one, for a big battle is on it's way.**

 **John Armstrong: Glad you are enjoying it! The ruffs do have a role in this, and will appear VERY soon. Don't you worry!**

 **The Critik: Glad you like it! If you enjoy battles, then you're going to like the next one. It's going to be much longer than this and the previous chapter combined!**

 **Next week's chapter: The Ambassador, Iris.**


End file.
